Meloetta's Sugar Cookie Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Meloetta gets a whole sugar cookie fetish as she was supposed to go to Katsuma's birthday party. Will Katsuma get an revenge on Meloetta, or will Meloetta cause Katsuma more grief? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**_Meloetta's Sugar Cookie Fetish_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: OK, so this is my first Meloetta fanfic from the Yoshizilla twerps. Well, maybe exactly like "heir". It maybe be so hard to understand this to you. This is the best Meloetta fanfic that I could ever made of. Anyways, enjoy the story ladies and gentleman!

* * *

Aira Meloetta was at Legandery Household, eating her 211th carton of sweet vanilla icing, burping loudly as she rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach, being satisfied as usual. Keldeo entered the living room and seeing Meloetta eating her next carton of icing.

"Mel, look, I'm trying not to complain, but this is getting serious." Keldoe said in a serious tone "Why don't you just go outside at once?"

Meloetta stopped eating her next carton of icing and put it down, as her gasped and clapped her hands getting an idea from Keldeo. Meloetta was completely coverd in icing. "Oh yes!" Meloetta exclaimed with glee. "I'll go do that!"

Meloetta went outside for a walk, as she skipped happily until she saw a sticker note on the ground. "Huh? What's this?" She said as she picked up the sticker note.

The note says:

"Dear Friend

Katsuma is in the house,

You are invited to my birthday party,

Now all you fans better watch your P's, and mind your Q's, the Katsuma-tastic Moshi Monsters group is coming to city near you!

Your Sincerly

The Moshi Monstars"

Meloetta's eyes widened in glee. "A party?!" She exclaimed with joy. "That sounds like fun!" Unitl then, Meloetta saw a white secret path that leads the special way. "Huh? Where could this be?" Meloetta wondered as she followed the white mysterious path. When she followed the white path, much to her in glee, she saw a treasure chest filled lots of sugar cookies.

"Joy! Oh joy!" Meloetta exclaimed as she ran over to the treasure chest, opening it up and saw lots of yummy sugar cookies.

"Wow! Sugar cookies, my favourite!" Meloetta giggled as her stomach growled loudly as she placed her hands on it.

Meloetta take one sugar cookie at a time and started eating them. Several minutes later, Meloetta belched loudly as she rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach, wating for the cookies to sink in.

"Man... those sugar cookies were sure yummy!" Meloetta exclaimed with glee as she kept rubbing her full stomach and completely forgot about Katsuma's birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Princess: Real talk?

* * *

Meloetta was still continually munching down all the sugar cookies in glee. As she finished eating the sugar cookies, Meloetta rubbed her pudgy stomach as she burped loudly, being satisfied.

"Man, those cookies were sure look yummy!" Meloetta exclaimed as she closed her eyes, clapping her paddle shaped hands together. "Maybe I should do that more often..."

Just then, Katsuma rushes towards Meloetta and struggly painted as he looked at his time watch. "Hey Mel, watcha doin'? The party is about to start in about 10 minutes!" Katsuma exclaimed. "Come on with us!" And with that, Katsuma ran at the party.

Meloetta stood up, holding down her pudgy stomach which was growling at the back of her. "Um... Just one second Katsuma!" Meloetta called out to Katsuma, as she still struggled to get up.

Then Meloetta farted loudly, causing her black dress to lift up by her gas as she held it back down. "Oh my! I never felt this gassy for a long time!" Meloetta exclaimed with glee, as she farted loudly again, her stomach wasn't pudgy anymore.

However, when Meloetta did arrived at Katsuma's brithday party at the palace, much to her delight, she danced with Katsuma all day long as she kept farting away as she did. "Wow! I never had fun like this before!" Meloetta exclaimed delightfully as she raise her right leg, letting out a cute little poot.

"Hey Melody, your hair so sparkles as my fur, baby!" Katsuma exclaimed, as Meloetta blushed in embarrasment. Meloetta's stomach growled loudly as she placed her hands on it and said...

"Yeah, but now my friend, I'm getting kinda hungry. Have you got any sugar cookies and stuff or icing?" Meloetta asked.

"Sure." Katsuma said holding out a bowl of sugar cookies. "Only take one."

But when all of the sudden, Meloetta took the whole bowl as she stuffed the sugar cookies into her mouth, burping loudly as she patted and rubbed her slightly pudgy stomach, feeling full with the cookies as she licked her lips with glee.

"Dammit Mel! I didn't say eat the whole bowl at once!" Katsuma exclaimed in anger.

"Well, _**excuse**_me, Katsuma!" Meloetta teasted, as she rip one with a loud and nasty fart that which caused Katsuma gagging as he ran away from Meloetta, as which contens her gas started to make the party palace even much smellier.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta was having a lot of crazy fun at Katsuma's party until Katsuma had gotten away, until Meloetta saw Vivian who loved sweets, which is basically just like by that author. Meloetta looked at Vivian, and Vivian looked at Meloetta.

"Who are you?" Meloetta stared at Vivian in confusion.

"My name is Vivian." Vivian said. "You know that I just love sweets like you normally do, especially icing and sugar cookies."

Meloetta grew her eyes widened. "Wait, how do you know that I love sweets?" Meloetta asked.

"Come with me!" Vivian stated as she grabbed Meloetta's hand as they head over to Mushroom Gorge, a place of bouncy mushrooms in Mario Kart Wii.

"Wow..." Meloetta exclaimed. "You were in there?"

"Exactly!" Vivian mentioned as she clicked her finger and it made a bowl of sugar cookies appear. Whatever it is, it's magic.

"Wow!" Meloetta exclaimed. "That's the best magic trick that you have ever been doing! Have you have been practicing?"

"Yes I did." Vivian said, handed the bowl of sugar cookies to Meloetta.

Until Vivian did, Meloetta took the bowl and stuffed all of the sugar cookies into her mouth, burping loudly, patting her stomach.

Vivian face palmed herself as she sighed. "I'll tell you what? I'll take you to some place like sweet as you like sweets so much..."


End file.
